Before the Storm
by angelicb
Summary: El creia que la habia perdido para siempre, ella penso que él ya no la amaba. porque el amor es mas fuerte que el destino.. entren y lean XD!
1. Niley

**Ninguno de estos personajes es de mi propiedad y cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajaja , espero que les guste.

* * *

**

**Before** **the storm**

**Miley POV**

Felicitaciones Miley!! Otra vez estas en el numero uno!

Lo escuchaba cada semana, pero era algo que ya no tenía emoción para mi, tal vez por la costumbre o simplemente porque las canciones habían perdido un significado importante en mi vida.

Siempre había cantado porque me gustaba hacerlo, cuando tomaba el micrófono me dejaba llevar y hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer, entretener al público.

Pero muy poca gente conocía a la verdadera miley. A la chica detrás del micrófono, la chica que componía canciones cuando le rompían el corazón o a la que lloraba en el camerino recordando sus besos, o a la miley que se mordía el labio evitando llorar cada vez que salía un nuevo chisme acerca de Nick y sus amiguitas.

Era difícil no recordar a Nick Jonas, pues aparte de ser el primer amor de su vida, su fama lo llevaba a tal grado de aparecer en las cajas de cereal, era algo difícil para ella poder olvidar.

Últimamente se estaba poniendo muy nostálgica, sus padres lo empezaron a notar desde que salió la noticia de que Nick estaba saliendo con Selena Gómez, su Nick!

Y esté lo había confirmado, estaban de novios.

A miley se le salió una lagrima, recordando que habían pasado más de 2 años antes de que se supiera algo sobre ellos, todo por el estúpido miedo de Nick y no habían pasado más de 2 meses antes de que Nick hubiera confirmado su relación con Selena.

Tomo su guitarra y empezó a entonar una canción que había escrito hacia algunos días, pero todavía no la había terminado.

Automáticamente las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Lo había logrado, Nick jonas una vez más la había hecho llorar.

Con mucho dolor empezó a cantar

…_..Parada bajo la lluvia, sabiendo que realmente se ha terminado,_

_por favor no me dejes solo_

_Inundado con todo el dolor,_

_sabiendo que nunca voy a tenerte,_

_Como yo lo hice antes de la tormenta….._

En ese momento Noah entro a la habitación

-que pasa Miley? Porque lloras? – su pequeña voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- no pasa nada Noah, solamente estoy cansada- le dije levantándome

Tome mi guitarra, una gorra y unas gafas y Salí por la puerta de atrás, no quería que mi familia me viera así, además necesitaba estar sola, para pensar..

El día estaba gris, se podría decir que se aproximaba una tormenta, no había muchas personas en la calle.

Me dirigí a la playa, estaba sola.

No puedo dejar de pensar en Nick , me senté pesadamente en la arena, aunque trate de olvidarlo con otras personas, no puedo hacerlo simplemente no puedo.

El es uno en un millón.

**Nick POV**

_…. éramos jóvenes y los tiempos eran fáciles,_

_pero puedo ver que no es lo mismo._

_Estoy de pie aquí, tu no me ves,_

_Lo daria todo para que eso cambiara._

_y No quiero perderla,_

_No quiero dejarla ir…_

Me había quedado toda la noche tratando de plasmar en una canción lo que estaba sintiendo.

Era ridícula esta situación, la amaba, ella siempre había sido lo más importante para mí.

No entendía porque todo debía ser tan complicado, ella siempre se había mostrado como era..

Yo no podía hacerlo, por mi ridículo miedo al qué dirán.

Selena era hermosa pero.. no la amaba.

Nick! Que hermosa canción - me dijo Selena abrazándome por la espalda – es para mí?

Emmm no Selena , no es nada, es solo un fragmento- dije organizándome los rizos, nervioso.

Nicky pues a mí me sonó como una canción! te gustaría tocarla para mi otra vez?- dijo Selena.. era algo fastidiosa a veces.

Claro..- dije algo.. inseguro.

Tome la guitarra y empecé a cantar.

_…éramos jóvenes y los tiempos eran fáciles,_

_pero puedo ver que no es lo mismo._

_Estoy de pie aquí, tu no me ves,_

_Lo daria todo para que eso cambiara._

_y No quiero perderla,_

_No quiero dejarla ir._

_inundado con todo este dolor,_

_sabiendo que nunca voy a tenerla,_

_como yo lo hice antes de la tormenta..._

Cuando terminé la canción mire a Selena, sonreía pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

-que pasa sel..?- pregunte algo asustado

- es una hermosa canción Nick, pero no es para mí cierto?- dijo todavía sonriendo

Negué con la cabeza

Ya sabes lo que siento por Miley, lo siento Selena - dije mirando al piso, realmente no quería lastimarla

No importa Nick- me dijo tomándome de la cara para que la mirara a los ojos- yo hare que me ames, tanto como yo a ti- al decir esto me beso, le correspondí al beso casi sin sentirlo, ella nunca seria Miley. MI agente me había dicho que una relación con Selena Gómez seria buena para mi reputación y lo había aceptado solo como un trato laboral, pero había lastimado a Miley y lo sabía.

Me despegue de Selena rápidamente.

Lo siento sel me tengo que ir- tome mi guitarra y Salí corriendo de la casa. Necesitaba estar solo.

Hacia un día terrible, mientras caminaba empezó a llover un poco, pero la verdad no quería volver a casa, ahí estaría Selena y no estaba dispuesto a actuar otra vez.

Llegue a la playa, las olas estaban algo fuertes y el cielo gris pintaba algunos rayos.

Gran día para caminar- pensé

Cuando escuche una canción y la vi, estaba sentada en la arena con su guitarra, se veía aun mas blanca en un día sin sol, su pelo suelto bailaba con el viento, como me gusta su pelo.

Y sus ojos azules me miraban.. un momento! Me miraban?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándola, ella me miraba algo sorprendida y note un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Nick?

**Miley POV**

Odio las tormentas- pensaba mientras miraba hacia el horizonte

Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a empapar mi nariz, pero aunque el día era terrible, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan.. Libre.

Los recuerdos volvían, mire mi collar, una vez más, el que me había regalado Nick, era de las pocas cosas que conservaba de él, pues había tratado de deshacerme de todo lo que me lo recordaba.

Desde ese día cuando me entere de su relación con Selena.

_**Flashback**_

Era el "concert for the hope", uno de los eventos más importantes del año, hacía más de 4 meses que no veía a Nick.

Ese día nos presentaríamos los Jonas Brothers, Demi , Selena, Taylor y yo.

En el último año me había vuelto realmente muy amiga de Taylor, era una buena chica y una excelente amiga.

Estaba platicando con ella en el backstage cuando lo vi entrar, seguido de sus hermanos.

Tan elegante como siempre, con su impecable vestuario y sus rizos alborotados.

Maldición, porque tenía que ser tan encantador- pensé.

Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi , estaba mas.. Fuerte y más alto sin duda.

Paso de largo casi sin mirarme, siempre esa actitud tan soberbia, dios!! Porque seremos tan diferentes?

Se dirigió directo a donde Demi y Selena estaban hablando, abrazo a Demi y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy provocativo a Selena, a lo que esta respondió con una mirada coqueta.

Ey Miley! Reacciona! Que no puedes ser más evidente??- me sacudió Taylor al borde de la risa

Lo siento tay, es que… , oh!! Porque tiene que ser tan difícil..!! –dije agarrándome la cabeza con desespero.

Tu eres las que te lo haces difícil, si cada vez que hablan le escribes una canción diferente- me dijo riéndose

Mira quién habla señorita " forever and always" - respondí divertida

Jaja pero eso es diferente, lo mío con Joe, esta mas que acabado.., que cruel eres sabes?- dijo Taylor riendo

Selena es tu turno! - grito el director, había comenzado el concierto.

Lo que siguió me empalago un poco

Bueno nicky deséame suerte- dijo Selena abrazando a Nick, este no respondió nada- recuerda que todas mis canciones van dedicadas a ti- al decir esto me miro de reojo y luego salió al escenario.

Me reí en silencio, no era posible que Selena creyera que yo tenía celos de ella, lo mío con Nick era único o eso era lo que yo creía.

Por primera vez Nick me miro, arqueo una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

-Miley ..- me dijo en tono sarcástico

- Nick..- le respondí divertida, poniéndome de pie y adoptando la misma posición de el- como has…- lo mire de arriba abajo- crecido!

- lo sé- me respondió con orgullo- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – al decir esto sus hermanos se rieron pero yo me mantuve seria.

- por lo menos yo si maduro Nick, lo que pasa es que yo crecí por dentro- lo mire de arriba abajo- no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- Taylor estallo de risa.

Nick me miraba serio, más serio de lo normal, pero por un segundo pude ver un rastro de dolor en su mirada.

Con permiso- dijo y se retiro de la habitación. Se formo un silencio incomodo, era obvio que algo no estaba bien, mire a Joe quien me hizo gestos para que siguiera a Nick, sin pensarlo 2 veces lo hice.

Nick estaba recostado en la pared, con sus manos en los bolsillos. tenía que ser tan SEXY!!. Levanto la cabeza , me esquivo la mirada y una vez más volvió a salir de la habitación, lo seguí sin pensarlo. Cuando entre a la siguiente habitación me lo encontré de frente, el me tomo de los brazos y me pego a la pared poniendo su frente contra la mía. Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios y con un leve susurro me dijo – porque me lo haces mas difícil?- no entendí nada

Nick .. qué ocurre?- le pregunte preocupada

Porque me sigues Miley? No te das cuenta que no quiero nada de ti?-me dijo sin mirarme, sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso.

Que quieres decir, Nick estoy preocupada tu sabes que tu... me importas, porque yo a ti te..- me callo con un beso. Fue el beso más intenso de mi vida, no eran los suaves y tiernos que solía dar Nick, era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Me tomo de la cintura y me apretó mas a él, sentí como sus manos me subían a su cintura y con deseo me besaba el cuello. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero se sentía realmente bien, era la primera vez que Nick se comportaba así, el siempre había sido algo tierno.

Nick..- dije entre suspiros, en ese momento me dejo caer y se aparto, dándome la espalda.

Miley, lo siento pero yo no te amo, nunca lo hice, solo quiero que me superes, porque yo ya te supere, no me vuelvas a buscar, no me vuelvas a escribir canciones.. te quiero fuera de mi vida- me dijo todavía dándome la espalda, yo no podía parar de llorar, cuando salió de la habitación susurro un leve "lo siento".

Me pare de inmediato y lo seguí, en el momento en que entramos a la habitación Selena se le colgó del cuello.

-Nick! Si me escuchaste??, estuve genial!- le dijo Selena con una gran sonrisa, yo me detuve en la puerta todavía llorando, Taylor se dio cuenta y me abrazo.

-jonas!! Es su turno, a cantar!!- dijo el productor

Los 3 Jonás salieron del backstage y tuve un impulso de seguirlos pero Taylor me agarro del brazo frenándome.

La primera canción que cantaron los jonas fue "when you look me in the eyes" , cada palabra me dolía, porque Nick se había portado así conmigo? Porque me besaba y luego se iba?

Llego mi turno de salir al escenario, me sentía destrozada por dentro pero el show debía continuar.

Mi primera canción fue "bottom of the ocean", después "7 things" y por ultimo "the climb", no era un concierto muy largo gracias a Dios.

En el cierre nos pidieron a todos que saliéramos al escenario, Nick se mostraba inexpresivo, Taylor me agarraba fuerte del brazo y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Note que Nick le decía algo al productor al oído y que este le pasaba el micrófono, las fans enloquecieron y Nick mostro una sonrisa, tan encantador como siempre.

Solo quería aprovechar este gran día para decirle a alguien muy especial lo que siento por ella- las fans enloquecieron- Selena ven por favor..- mi corazón se rompió- hasta ahora solo estábamos saliendo pero quiero que sepas que te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi novia- Selena casi lloraba de la emoción, mientras que Taylor me sostenía para que no me desmayara.

Por último, la beso, enfrente de todas las personas, mi corazón no podía soportar más.

-Taylor sácame de aquí- antes de que terminara todo Taylor y yo ya nos habíamos ido.

Fin Flashback

Ese fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, creo que nunca había llorado tanto.

Llore 3 semanas seguidas, todavía cuando me acuerdo me duele.

Agarre mi collar más fuerte como si quisiera que este sintiera todo el dolor que tenia por dentro. Y antes de que volvieran a salir mis lágrimas, lo vi.

Nick estaba parado frente a mí, parecía en shock, vi como sus ojos me detallaban, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Me sonroje al notarlo, no podía negarlo, lo amaba con todo mi ser. El se veía más grande, se había cortado un poco el pelo lo que le daba un aspecto más maduro.

Por un momento se sobresalto cuando lo mire directo a los ojos, esos ojos marrones que me habían robado tantas veces el sueño.

-Nick?- Pregunte sorprendida- que haces acá?

No hubo respuesta, silencio incomodo. Como 5 minutos

Se dejo caer pesadamente en la arena, a mi lado- sinceramente, no lo se, quería escapar un rato del mundo- me respondió- y tú?

-nada solo pasaba por acá y..- me miro incrédulo, arqueando una ceja, me encantaba cuando hacia eso- de acuerdo, la verdad es que vine acá a pensar un rato, necesito.. Despejarme- Nick sonrió, a pesar de todo no había nadie que me conociera mejor que el.

-estas escribiendo una canción?- me pregunto señalando mi guitarra

-algo así- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, pude ver en sus ojos un poco de brillo.

-tú nunca vas a cambiar- me dijo con ternura

- yo no.. Pero creo que tu ya lo hiciste- le dije algo ardida. Su mirada cambio de inmediato

-lo siento, yo no debería estar aquí- me dijo levantándose y dándome la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

- porque siempre huyes de tus problemas Nicholas Jonas?, no me has dado la cara desde ese día, cuál es tu maldito problema? – le dije parándome antes de que se fuera.

No me contesto, quedo inmóvil.

Tu maldito problema es que eres un cobarde que prefiere esconderse antes de dar la cara, si amas a Selena adelante yo estaré bien pero déjame en paz de una vez!- le dije llorando, tome mi guitarra y corrí lejos de Nick. Había empezado a llover y yo seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia.

De un momento a otro, alguien me agarro el brazo y me tumbo en la arena, era Nick quien se puso encima mío, evitando que escapara, estábamos mojados por la lluvia y cada vez empezaba a llover más fuerte.

Quieres saber cuál es mi maldito problema? Mi maldito problema es que nunca he dejado de amarte, que te deseo más que a nada en el mundo y que todas las noches pienso en ti! Me estoy volviendo loco sin ti y nunca me voy a poder perdonar el haberte hecho daño- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y me beso como aquella vez.

Me cargo y me llevo a una caseta de salvavidas vacía, para cubrirnos de la lluvia y ahí se quito su camiseta, pude ver su cuerpo marcado, sus risos estaban empapados y goteaban sobre su nariz. Era hermoso.

Se acostó sobre mí y me volvió a besar, sentí como sus manos me despojaban de mi ropa y poco a poco me fui entregando en cuerpo y alma a Nick.

Al terminar se acostó a mi lado, estábamos sudando y cansados, aunque afuera había una gran tormenta.

Te amo- me dijo mirándome con ternura- siempre te he amado.

Después de esto nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**** mi primer capitulo**

**No sean duros conmigo**

**Seguiré pronto!!! **


	2. Nelena

**Segui pronto con la historia, ninguno de estos personajes es mio ni de nadie y cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajaja!! **

**espero que les guste el segundo cap!**

* * *

**Before the Storm**

**Nick POV**

Sus palabras me dolieron hasta el alma, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Nunca había sido muy expresivo con mis sentimientos, prefería escribirlos en una canción.

Sentí como corría lejos de mí, como se alejaba de mi vida. No podía dejarla ir.

Solté mi guitarra y corrí de tras de ella lo más rápido que pude, haciéndola caer cobre la arena,

Estaba empapada, casi no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por la lluvia y por las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, en ese momento me desmorone, no me importaba ya que me viera llorar, solo quería estar junto a ella.

Note la sorpresa en su rostro cuando le dije todo lo que sentía, sus ojos azules, enrojecidos por el llanto me miraron desconcertada y cuando sus labios trataron de decirme algo la volví a callar con un beso.

Me divierte lo extrovertida que puede ser, pero en ese momento solo quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Poco a poco el beso fue más intenso y la ropa realmente estorbaba, la cargue en mis brazos sin dejarla de besar, y la lleve a una caseta de salvavidas vacía.

La deposite en el piso y me quite mi camisa empapada, dejándole ver mi torso desnudo. Note un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad no dejaban de detallarme, me recosté sobre ella mirándola a los ojos, Miley tenía la capacidad de hacerme feliz solo con una mirada, podía ver tantas cosas en aquellos ojos azules, deseo, miedo, amor tantas cosas se reflejaban.

Te amo- susurre en su oído, sentí como se estremeció debajo de mi, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi desnudez y poco a poco la fui despojando de su ropa, era hermosa. no pude evitar emocionarme cuando vi el collar que le había regalado hace tanto tiempo en su pecho .

Baje despacio cuando me tope con la última prenda que le quedaba, la mire nervioso, sabía que era su primera vez, pero son su mirada me dio a entender que estaba lista.

Al terminar me acosté a su lado y la abrace atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, no duro mucho en quedarse dormida, mientras que yo no podía dejar de observarla.

Había sido un estúpido, siempre queriendo tener todo controlado y perfecto, pero habían cosas que no se podían controlar, Miley le había gustado por ser libre y no había nada mejor que un oasis en el desierto. Miley era su oasis en el desierto.

Pero quedaba un detalle, Selena …

Había hecho las cosas mal con Selena. De pronto se me formo un nudo en la garganta y muchas imágenes vinieron a mi mente.

**Flash back**

Selena había organizado una gran cena con un montón de invitados para mi cumpleaños, no era el tipo de detalles que yo esperaba aquel día, siempre me había gustado mantener esas cosas en privado y en familia, pero Selena no lograba entender eso.

Mis hermanos al parecer la estaban pasando muy bien, la música y la comida, todo era perfecto. Demasiado perfecto para mí.

Salí a la terraza, debía tomar un poco de aire, habían cientos de personas adentro a los cuales conocía a algunos pocos, no me importaban ese tipo de amistades o saludar a gente que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Tomaba una copa de champan, era la tercera de la noche, no tenía ganas de beber, además debía mantener mi imagen de chico perfecto, no podía permitirme mostrarme bebido frente a todos esos reporteros.

Me recosté sobre la pared y mire la luna, era una hermosa noche, había recibido miles de llamadas y mensajes felicitándome por mi cumpleaños, pero no había llegado nada de Miley, dolía, aunque sabía que yo tenía la culpa, por haberla alejado de mi.

Pero como pudo creer Miley tantas mentiras, acaso no me conocía lo suficientemente bien para darse cuenta de que moría cada vez que pronunciaba un adiós, que solo quería abrazarla y estar junto a ella.

Di un puño en la pared con rabia, había pasado 1 mes desde aquel día y tenia grabada la ungen de Miley llorando desconcertada por mis palabras de odio, tenia grabado aquí beso y aquel deseo que tuviera ese día hacia ella. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda recordando los suspiros de Miley, era un sentimiento que nunca había tenido por ninguna chica. Sentía que Miley era mía y de nadie.

Nicky! Te estás perdiendo de tu fiesta!!- dijo Selena entrando a la terraza

Querrás decir"tu" fiesta??- dije con tono irónico- te encanta lucirte Selena, te dije muy bien que no me gustan estas cosas

Vamos Nick no seas amargado, mira que me esforcé muchísimo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños - me respondió Selena con cara de perrito, se veía realmente adorable, sonreí ante tal gesto y ella sonrió conmigo.

Que tomas?- me dijo al ver mi copa- no me digas que es champan!!- me dijo en tono burlon- el cumpleañero no puede tomar solo champan, ya regreso- al decir esto se fue y regreso con una botella de vodka muy contenta- mira Nick solo para tu y yo

Me reí y negué con la cabeza- lo siento Selena no tomare vodka

Nicky!! Por mi!- otra vez esa adorable cara

Ya, ok!- tome un trago largo, que siguió de otro y de otro y de otro.

Fin Flash back

Después de eso no me acuerdo de mucho, seguía acariciándole la cabeza de Miley.

Parecía un bebe dormido, era realmente adorable.

Un sabor amargo me recordó lo que siguió después del vodka, lo último que recuerdo es Selena desnuda en mi cama. Soy un idiota.

**Selena POV**

Ya es tarde y no ha regresado, oh Nick porque te tengo que amara tanto?

Seguramente esta con ella, desde que salió corriendo de la casa he estado al lado de la ventana esperando su regreso. pero no sucedía, no entendía porque me tenia que haber fijado en Nick Jonas, el es el sueño de toda chica, lindo, educado, romántico y serio a la vez, sensible pero indiferente. El problema estaba en ella..

Miley cyrus era una chica hermosa, lo sabia. Talentosa y simpática. Con una reputación ganada por sus impulsos pasionales, es joven y no le importa mucho lo que piensen de ella. Eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer. Por eso Nick está conmigo, porque soy una chica con buen gusto y con una reputación intachable, igual a él. Somos tan parecidos que ni el mismo se da cuenta.

Soy una persona que cuando quiere algo lo consigue, y quiero el amor de Nick porque simplemente le di a Nick todo lo que tenia.

**Flash back**

Que tal la fiesta Demi? Como lo están pasando todos?- pregunte muy animada, ese era un día que había planeado durante semanas y realmente había salido todo perfecto, había invitado a muchos artistas jóvenes influyentes y a unos cuantos reporteros y presentadores, todo era perfecto.

Excelente Sel!- te llamare cuando quiera montar un circo en la ciudad- respondió Taylor a mis espaldas, voltee y la encontré con cara de pocos amigos.

Que tal Taylor? Luces encantadora, como siempre- puse una de mis mejores sonrisas- donde está Miley? Pensé que vendrían juntas

Eres tan hipócrita- mencionó Taylor antes de empujarme y caminar hacia donde Joe y Kevin hablaban animadamente.

No le prestes atención sel, yo haría lo mismo por ti si fueras Miley- me dije Demi poniéndome una mano en el hombro a lo cual reaccione de mala forma.

Acaso que le eh hecho a Miley cyrus? – grite en voz baja a Demi- es tan malo estar con el hombre que amo y luchar por él?

No sel no me mal entiendas- dijo Demi tratando de calmarme

Sabes qué?? No tengo tiempo para esto, voy a buscara Nick- camine rápidamente a la terraza, necesitaba un poco de aire para calmarme, porque mis ojos amenazaban con llorar una vez más.

Note a Nick recostado contra la pared, pero él no me noto a mí.

Estaba muy lindo, tenía un pantalón muy apretado de color gris que hacían ver sus piernas realmente bien y una camisa a medio abotonar negra.

Le dije cualquier cosa para que me notara, pareció que lo hubiera sacado de un sueño profundo, se sorprendió mucho al verme. Quería que la pasara bien así que le traje una botella de vodka que estaba guardando para después y empezamos a tomarla animadamente.

Es obvio que el tomo el doble que yo, nunca lo había visto tan contento, como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran desaparecido.

Eran pocas las veces que el y yo nos habíamos besados, las podía contar, como unas 4 veces en 3 meses, y casi siempre era yo quien propiciaba el momento.

Sel puedo pedirte algo?- me pregunto Nick , pude notar que se encontraba algo tomado, pero no lo suficiente como para caerse al piso

Dime..- dije acercándome con curiosidad

Bésame- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

No podía creerlo, empezamos a besarnos suavemente, peor el beso empezó a volverse más profundo, nunca había besado a Nick de esa forma, s mas nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma.

Llévame a casa sel, por favor, no me siento muy bien – dijo Nick, ya se notaba algo mareado.

Lo pare con cuidado y se recostó en mi sosteniéndose, casi no podía caminar.

Lo saque por la cocina para que nadie lo viera, ya era tarde y la gente empezaba a irse.

Lo monte en la limosina y le dije al chofer que lo llevara a casa, antes de que cerrara la puerta me agarro del brazo y mirándome fijamente me dijo- ven conmigo

Dude al principio, pero lo amo tanto que no podría decirle que no , subimos al carro y me ofreció algo de beber.

Nick ¡! No más! – le dije quitándole la botella, el reacciono lanzándose sobre mí, de modo que quedo enzima mío, mirándome a los ojos.

Eres realmente linda- me dijo antes de besarme

Solo me deje llevar, bajamos del carro y el trayecto al cuarto de Nick no lo recuerdo entre tantas vueltas. Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave y se quito la blusa y el pantalón como si fuera a dormir, quedando en bóxers frente a mí, se sentó en la cama mirándome, yo di la vuelta apenada, no podía verlo en ropa interior.

El me abrazo por atrás y me bajo el cierre del vestido

-descuida, todo está bien- me susurro al oído y dejo caer mi vestido al piso, dejándome en ropa interior. Volteé lentamente, me miraba con dulzura, aunque era obvio que estaba muy tomado.

Me empezó a besar de manera pasional, arrancándome lo último que quedaba de mí.

Nick fue mi primera vez, cuando terminamos, me abrazo y se durmió rápidamente.

**Fin flash back**

Buzón.. Tiene apagado el celular

Amargas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Donde estas Nick?

* * *

**Este capítulo Fue más que nada de Selena y sus sentimientos hacia Nick**

**Voy a esperar que me dejen reviews.. **

**A ver si la sigo **

**Gracias por leer!!**


	3. Que?

**Hola, este capitulo es super cortito, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews **

**quiero dejar claro que yo soy niley y me encanta esta pareja**

**gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews.  
**

* * *

**Miley POV**

Dulce, más que nada dulce- dije a Taylor quien se tapaba la boca con las dos manos

No lo puedo creer! Miley eres una estúpida!- me dijo Taylor con los ojos muy abiertos

Porque?- respondí desconcertada- lo amo Taylor, nunca me voy a arrepentir de lo que paso- dije recostándome en el sofá, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Es que.. MI! Dime hace cuanto paso?- me dijo sentándose a mi lado

Hace 2 días- respondí sin mirarla

Y te ha llamado..?

No- dije aun sin mirarla, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de mí. Era realmente raro que no me hubiera llamado, después de todo lo que paso.

Miley porque siempre tienes que pensar más con el corazón que con la cabeza?- me regaño Taylor.

no mas Taylor, yo conozco a Nick- dije lo ultimo muy insegura

si lo conoces tanto, llámalo- me dijo Taylor pasándome el celular.

Eres una paranoica- bromee un poco pero Taylor no río.

Marque el numero de Nick, pero no me contesto precisamente el…

Hola?- la voz de una chica- Miley?- era Selena

Mmm .. Selena? Porque tienes el celular de Nick?- pregunte sorprendida

Eso no es asunto tuyo.., por si no lo recuerdas Nick es MI novio Miley- respondió Selena enojada- en serio no crees que ya te has metido mucho en nuestra relación? Nick ya me conto que se vieron, me dijo que no lo puedes dejar en paz.. pobre Miley, no estás cansada de rogarle amor? Nick me ama a mi Miley, estoy embarazada.

Colgué al instante. Un dolor profundo se posesiono de mí y mi mundo se volvió negro.

Estoy embarazada, como un eco en mi cabeza.

Si estaba embarazada, eso quería decir que entre ellos había pasado algo.

Mi corazón se rompió. Taylor me miraba preocupada.

Que te dijo?

Taylor soy una idiota- dije antes de ponerme a llorar

Pero que paso Miley?- Taylor estaba preocupada

Selena esta embarazada – Taylor abrió los ojos como platos

Que???

**Nick POV**

Caminaba de regreso a casa, era casi media noche, una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi alma.

Acababa de deja r a Miley en la esquina de su casa, pues aunque habíamos quedado en dejar toda esta farsa y volver a estar juntos, ante su familia y ante el mundo yo seguía con Selena.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado cuando sonó mi celular.

Hola?- susurre

Nick? , tenemos que hablar- respondió Selena, el tono de su voz era raro, una mezcla entre rabia y miedo.

Mañana temprano Selena, yo también necesito hablar contigo..- me detuve cuando escuche sollozos, Selena lloraba.

Que pasa Selena?- dije preocupado, se formo un silencio largo y tenso.

Nick, estoy embarazada..

Entre en shock.

Donde estas?- fue mi primera reacción

Estoy en mi casa- dijo todavía llorando

Voy para allá- dije antes de colgar.

**Selena POV**

Me mire al espejo como queriendo saber que tenia Miley que no tuviera yo. Mis ojos estaban muy hinchados, había llorado desde que Nick salió por la tarde.

Un rayo ilumino la sala, había una gran tormenta afuera y el no regresaba aun.

Instintivamente mire el reloj, 11 PM. Tome las llaves de mi auto, debía asegurarme de algo

Conduje hasta la casa de Miley y pare en la esquina, esperando ver a Nick en cualquier momento.

Pasaron 20 minutos, me sentía estúpida. La tormenta había terminado y no había ningún rastro de Miley o de Nick.

Empezó a sonar una canción de Miley en la radio, "full circle", lo apague con rabia, era la última persona de la que quería saber. Otro rayo ilumino el carro.

Esto es ridículo- pensé en voz alta- hasta donde vas a llegar Selena?- me dispuse a encender el auto cuando Nick apareció con Miley, estaban abrazados y note como se despedía de ella con un beso en los labios, no pude mas, debía irme de de ahí.

Era real, Nick estaba con Miley y no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que el me dejara para irse con esa estúpida rubia.

Conduje en círculos, no sabía qué hacer. No podía perder a Nick, fuera como fuera, debía mantenerlo a mi lado, pero… ¿cómo?

**Nick POV**

Entre a la casa de Selena por inercia, mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar unos minutos atrás, ¿Selena estaba embarazada? , ¿Por qué ahora que todo estaba bien con Miley?

Busque a Selena en la sala pero no estaba, en los cuartos, baños y cocina... , nada.

Cuando escuche unos sollozos, venían de la terraza, Salí sin hacer ruido.

-Sel? – estaba recostada a la pared, parecía tan frágil, tan pequeña. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus labios temblaban. Me miro con un dolor profundo y se arrojo a mis brazos sollozando cada vez mas fuerte- Selena, no te preocupes, no estás sola- le dije acurrucándola en mi pecho - yo soy el padre, yo estaré contigo siempre, ya vas a ver que saldremos adelante.

Me dolía, me dolía pensar que había amarrado mi destino a una persona que no amaba, me dolía saber que iba a volver a herir a Miley, que la había hecho mía y la había defraudado.

Una vez más.


End file.
